


Taking Care Of Wolves.

by CasTheButler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Caregiver Stiles, Chef Peter, Daddy!Derek, Established Relationship, History Professor Derek, M/M, Papa!Stiles, Stiles mistakenly thinks his a bad parent, The pack are kind of a pain in Stiles' ass, supermarket au, this is entirely self indulgent, whole host of original characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things in life Stiles Stilinski understands.</p><p>1. His birthday is on the 8th of April and he'll be turning 22<br/>2.  He's well known around town because he's The Sheriff's only son and his Mate's family are all notorious for being mysterious enigmas.<br/>3. His Mate is Derek Hale, History Professor, Werewolf leading him to<br/>4. Werewolves are in fact real and he belongs to a pack. A pack in which his roll is that of caregiver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care Of Wolves.

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero idea where this came from so I'm sorry for the incoming onslaught of original characters

There are things in life Stiles Stilinski understands.

1\. His birthday is on the 8th of April and he'll be turning 22  
2\. He's well known around town because he's The Sheriff's only son and his Mate's family are all notorious for being mysterious enigmas.  
3\. His Mate is Derek Hale, History Professor, Werewolf leading him to  
4\. Werewolves are in fact real and he belongs to a pack. A pack in which his roll is that of caregiver.  
5\. Which means Stiles will never hold an actual job but he has the ability to poison anyone who pisses him off (which he was tempted to do when a member of a visiting pack made snide comments about him being human and mated to a male.)

There are also things in life Stiles Stilinski doesn't understand

1\. Why his and Derek's initial courtship had a very Romeo and Juliet type feel to it (with better end results of course.  
2\. Why curly fries taste so much better than normal fries  
3\. How Laura is always up before him, hogging their shared bathroom  
4\. People who like olives on pizza  
5\. Why on earth a bunch of the pack has decided to join him in the supermarket. 

“We need more meat than that” Cora tells him peering into his cart. Stiles grumbles at her but grabs another three packets of sausages anyway. 

“Uncle Stiles! Uncle Stiles” Jordan calls, his blonde curls bouncing on his head. Stiles turns his head to look at him, he's got his hands full of apples and a decent amount of them are rolling on the floor by his feet Stiles sighs while Derek laughs beside him. 

“Don't or I'll make you collect them all” Stiles growls and Derek shuts up. 

“Stiles! I'm grabbing chocolate and feminine supplies” Laura shouts from a couple of rows over

“God! We don't all need to know that” Paul yells from somewhere and Stiles groans.

“Nobody really cares” Derek informs him casually. 

“I care” Stiles mutters under his breath. “Paul! Come here” Stiles calls out and a few moments later the fifteen year old is skidding to a halt in front of him. 

“Yes Uncle Stiles?” He asks. 

“Grab that box of soft drink would you?” Stiles asks, Paul is a good foot taller than him and because of his werewolf genes, a lot stronger. 

“Uncle Peter just messaged me to make sure we got carrots” Alice says as she tosses a couple of bags of them into the cart. 

“Oh my god that reminds me Mom wanted bananas” Cora squeals and she runs off to go get them. 

“Anyone else? I'm going to start heading to the check out soon, where's Lily?” Stiles asks in a rush. 

“I'm pretty sure Laura has her” Derek says.

“LAURA! Is Lily with you?” Stiles shouts, Lily is two, if they leave her alone she wanders off. Stiles lives in constant fear that she's going to get kidnapped. 

“No!” Laura calls back and Stiles' heart flips. Yeah. Like that worry. 

“Lily!? Who has...” Stiles yells desperately. The intercom comes on with a click.

“Mr. Stilinski, Sir, your daughter is at the front of the store” a voice informs him and he breathes a little easier. Lily's mother and Derek's mother had being sisters. She'd died in childbirth which was extremely rare these days and a large shock to the family. The father had being a drifter passing through one town to the next, he knew nothing of Lily's existence and the pack felt no need to track the man down. Instead she was given to Stiles to care for. She was his proud and joy. 

“Oh thank god” Stiles mutters under his breath, abandoning the cart and rushing to the front. He spots her easily, she's like a miniature copy of her aunt Talia. 

“Papa!” she gurgles pleased. Stiles scoops her up.

“What have me and Derek told you about running off?” Stiles scolds. 'Thank You' he mouths the the Cashier. Her name tag reads Rebecca and Stiles vaguely remembers her being a couple of years behind him in high school. 

“Daddy says 'Papa will worry himself into an early grave if I keep disappearing, what about strangers Lily?! What about strangers?!'” Lily comments, doing a pretty good at impersonating Derek. Stiles' eyes widen 

“Lily? Did you just call Derek Daddy?” Stiles asks, checking he'd heard right.

“Well I can't call you both Papa” She points out. Her head tilts to one side “Did I say something wrong?” she questions as Laura walks up, pushing Stiles abandoned cart. 

“Of course not sweetheart” Stiles tells her. “Here hold your niece” Stiles demands pushing Lily towards Laura who takes her more from surprise than actual obedience. 

“Where's Daddy?” Lily asks Laura. 

“Rounding up the troops” Laura informs her as Stiles starts to scoop the shopping onto the register. 

“You know she's talking about Derek?” Stiles questions. 

“Well who else would she be referring to, besides she's being doing it for a month” Laura informs him. 

“Oh” Stiles mutters defeated

“What's wrong with your face?” Cora asks him when she comes bounding over, followed by Derek, Paul, Alice and Jordan. 

“Do you care where the laundry powder goes?” Rebecca asks him, sounding cautious. 

“Yes!” Paul and Alice say. Stiles rolls his eyes at them. 

“Please, it'd be appreciated” Stiles replies. 

“Busy day?” She asks.

“Well it's never really quiet with this lot” Stiles says with a gesture of his hands. 

“Did you get any chicken?” Derek asks him eyeing off the pile of meat.

“Oh crap!” Stiles exclaims. “Go, go get it” Stiles demands and Derek walks off in a huff. “I love you” Stiles yells after him.

“I love you Daddy!” Lily yells and Stiles can almost hear Derek turn to stare blantantly. 

“Oh so that's what what was wrong with his face” Cora comments knowingly.

“Yep!” Laura says.

“Did you all know?” Stiles questions.

“That she was calling him Daddy?” Alice queries.

“Yeah” Paul points out. Placing cartons of milk onto the register. 

“Lily, why didn't you tell me you wanted to call Derek Daddy?” Stiles asks. 

“I thought you would be mad?” Lily mumbles into Laura's neck. Stiles wants to sob, in fact he does a little bit. He makes a grabbing motion and Laura shoves his daughter at him.

“Papa I won't do it if it makes you sad” Lily tells him. 

“I'm not, I'm not” Stiles murmurs incoherently as Derek returns. 

“Stiles what's the matter?” Derek asks him. 

“Unless I'm mistaken Mr. Stilinski thinks he's a bad parent” Rebecca says softly and they all turn to look at her. “Sorry not my place” she says clearly thinking the pack is unhappy with her interjection. 

“No it's okay” Stiles tells her. 

“Um, by the way your total is 455 dollars and 67 cents, do you have any loyalty cards?” Rebecca asks him. 

“Sure hang on” Stiles says, handing Lily to Derek so he can fumble with his wallet. He hands her hi s rewards card and she scans it. She presses a couple of buttons. 

“The machine is ready when you are” Rebecca says and Stiles swipes his credit card. The transaction goes through and she hands him the receipt. 

“Thank you, sorry for being so loud” Stiles tells her.

“You're welcome and for what it's worth, I see you come in here all the time. You're a good father” Rebecca says, he smiles at her before the group of them walk off. 

“She's right, your a wonderful dad” Derek tells him. 

“She's started calling you Daddy” Stiles says. 

“Is this going to be a disaster like when she started calling you Papa?” Derek asks. 

“It wasn't a disaster, it was a shock! I didn't think I was going to be her father, just her caregiver” Stiles rambles.

“Well isn't that exactly what a dad is meant to do? Give care” Alice points out.

“Also you tried to stop her calling you Papa for a solid three months” Paul says, grabbing Lily off Derek so he can buckle her into the car. 

“I just went over this, it all turned out fine in the...” Stiles stops short. “This is why she didn't tell me” Stiles chokes out. 

“Most probably” Derek says calmly. 

“I'm the biggest idiot to ever exist ever” Stiles exclaims.

“Maybe not ever” Laura tells him from the back of car where she's putting the groceries in. 

“Yeah! Remember last week when George tried to eat glue?” Alice says, buckling Jordan into his seat. 

“George is under the age of five” Stiles retorts. “I'm a grown man who apparently traumatised his two year old daughter.” 

“You didn't traumatise her” Cora says, rolling her eyes. “You confused her, which is something you'll do a lot, Mom and Dad confuse the hell out of me all the time” she tells him and he actually feels a bit better.

“Why don't we take a trip this weekend, just the three of us” Derek says and Stiles nods.

“How does that sound Lily? You me and Daddy for the whole weekend?” Stiles asks. Lily claps her hands together in glee.

“But then who'll cook?” Jordan questions with a frown.

“Well uncle Peter is the head chef at the best restaurant in California, I think he'll be able to whip something up” Paul says. Laura slams the boot shut and they all climb into the vehicle. The pack owns a couple of cars designed to seat eight people each, as well as individual owned cars. Stiles switches the radio on and holds Derek's hand the whole way home, completely ignoring Laura's complaints about shitty formulated pop music.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. 
> 
> For those of you reading We're Brothers Now or When The Wolf Come Home. Never fear! they will get updated soon. I'm just fixing a few (non-sexy) kinks in both of them.


End file.
